This invention relates to earrings and necklaces.
Earrings and necklaces have been worn for centuries by people desiring to improve their appearance. A common way of wearing earrings is to have the ear pierced whereby there is a hole extending through the ear lobe. The earring normally consists of a wear post which is insertable through the hole. On one end of the wear post is fixed an ornament which is exposed to the eye of an observer. The ornament is large in size compared to the wear post. The other end of the wear post is provided with a clutch or other means securing the wear post within the hole to the ear. When one wishes to change the ornament one removes the clutch from the wear post, removes the wear post and ornament from the ear and then uses another clutch and wear post with fixed ornament.
Necklaces are also quite commonly worn about the neck for ornaments. The necklace may be beads, pearls or the like with holes through which a thread or string is run. The necklace may be one piece and may be dropped over the head or it may have a fastener whereby it can just be with two ends and the two ends are fastenable together.
When the ear ornament is caught in clothing or is pulled in some other way there have been numerous instances where the wear post has torn the ear and caused considerable pain and suffering.